


Jealousy (Sherlock Holmes x Reader x John Watson)

by TricksterGirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Multi, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterGirl/pseuds/TricksterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Sherlock do when starts to feel weird when (Y/N) were around John and not him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy (Sherlock Holmes x Reader x John Watson)

Sherlock knew that there was something wrong with him He never felt this way, but every time he looked at you talking to John, it came again. Sherlock knew he wasn't sick because the feeling the only ever came up when he was around you. It was a pain in his stomach, as if he ate something bad...He just was unable to put his finger on what was wrong with him.

At this very moment, Sherlock was sitting in the kitchen, looking through a microscope. He heard you giggle and peeked out to notice that you were sitting next to John on the couch and he was showing you something...The two of you had been growing closer ever since you had started to help them with some of their cases.

The feeling came again, a low pain in his stomach. It wasn't really pain though, was it? It was a nagging feeling, as if you forgot something and you were worrying about it. Wait, that wasn't the feeling, was it? No, no, it couldn't be. This emotion was similar to worry but it was different..It was similar but not the same..

"What is so funny?" Sherlock asked, trying to go back to looking at the specimen under his microscope, but it was hard when he kept trying to focus on you...

"Oh, nothing really. John was just telling me a funny story about when he was younger and was in the army. A man was yelling at him and he kept giving back all of these sarcastic comments..." You giggled as you spoke, moving your hand to cover your mouth. John was sitting beside you and he was smiling, enjoying that he was able to tell someone these stories and have them listen.

Sherlock made a little grunt noise, to notify you that he had heard what you said. For some odd reason, he really didn't want you to be sitting that close to John. What was wrong with him?! You were filling up his mind and making everything jumbled up. He couldn't think straight!

Quickly, Sherlock stood up, the chair he was sitting in falling to the floor. He didn't even glance down at the chair before he rushed out of the house, grabbing his coat and saying something like 'Going out' or something along those lines. It was hard to tell with how quickly he got up and left. 

You looked over toward John and tilted your head to the side. Had you said something to trigger that to happen? You didn't think so but you didn't know Sherlock as well as John did so you looked to him for answers. All John did was shrug and get up slowly, letting out a sigh.

"I suppose I should go and find him. When he goes out like this, it normally doesn't lead to good things. Stay here, we won't be long." John said, grabbing his jacket before slowly walking out of the door and leaving you alone in the flat of 221b.

What was wrong with him?! Maybe he was sick, something that he couldn't find. No, he knew that wasn't the case, but what was it? Maybe he had been poisoned...No, the symptoms didn't fit being poisoned.. Sherlock sighed loudly before shoving his hands in his pockets. He hated feeling like this, not knowing what was going on. He almost always knew what was going on so he hated when he didn't.

He had to know what this emotion was! He had to ask someone but who? Who could he ask about this? Normally he would ask John, but something didn't feel right when he was around John. He didn't want to ask the shorter man about you..No, that feeling came back when he was around John and you were mentioned or were present. So, who could he ask..?

~

"So, what was it that you needed me for?" The young woman asked, taking the gloves off of her hands as she turned to look at the man who she fancied. She didn't fancy him as much now, having her eyes on another, but she would always fancy him just a bit...I mean, if he asked her to go on a date, she wouldn't decline. 

Yes, Sherlock Holmes had gone to Molly Hooper for help. He knew that she was good with emotions and she had offered to help him with anything that he needed. Well, he believed she could be very helpful resource in finding out what was wrong with him...

"Something is wrong with me. I feel as if I am sick but not sick at the same time. There is a nagging feeling in my stomach whenever I am around her and it won't go away. I get this nagging feeling when she is around John as well, but this feeling is a lot stronger and feels worse than when i'm just around her." Sherlock said, pacing around the room and running his hands through his curly black hair. Molly watched him, tilting his head to the side before a tiny smile made its way to her lips. She defiantly knew what was wrong with her friend.

"Sherlock, does this feeling only come around when you are with her? I assume you are talking about (Y/N), right? That girl that has been helping you with some of your cases?" Molly said, cleaning up what she had just done. 

"Yes, now, what is wrong with me? How I do make this feeling go away? I don't care for it and it is making my mind go wild. I can't even go to my mind palace with her around. All I see is her and I can't get anything done. Do I need medicine, because I can get John to give them to me." Sherlock said quickly.

"No Sherlock, you don't need medicine. You are in love and you keep feeling that emotion when you are around (Y/N). You love her and are jealous when she is around John. You want her to be yours and yours alone and so when she is around John, you are jealous that she is spending time with him and not you." Molly explained.

Sherlock was in love? Was he really in love? Mycroft had always told him that caring was a weakness, but around you...He didn't believe that you were a weakness, just like he didn't think John was a weakness....

"So, how do I make this emotion go away?" Sherlock said, already grabbing his jacket and getting ready to leave. He wanted this feeling to be gone and he was going to do it right now.

"Just tell her how you feel.." Molly said, smiling as she watched Sherlock leave. Yes, she fancied this man but she wouldn't mind if he got with someone else. She just wanted him to be happy with someone and even if it wan't her, it was alright. She had her eyes on a certain D.I. anyway.

Sherlock began to walk home, going over all the ways he could tell you...He never did stuff like this so this was all new to him. Was he suppose to take you to diner or did he just tell you outright that he fancied you? He had never felt this way for anyone else, but maybe Irene. That wasn't like this those...That was fake and didn't mean much while this, this couldn't go wrong..

"Sherlock, where have you been? I've been looking for you! I left (Y/N) at the flat because I said that I was going to find you and we would be back soon." John said, hurrying so he was walking beside his best-friend. Sherlock, though, being Sherlock didn't hear him or he didn't care about what he had to say.

"John, where is the nearest flower shop to here?" He asked, causing John to squint his eyes in confusion. What did Sherlock want with flowers? Was he going to give them to Mrs.Hudson or M- Oh....It clicked with John and he smiled before pointing down the road.

"About a block or so down there is one. Go get her tiger." John laughed before hailing a cab so he could head back to 221b. Mrs.Hudson will be so pleased to know what Sherlock was doing...

~  
You sat on the couch, looking through a random book you picked up when you heard the door open. You looked up to see Sherlock standing there, a bunch of lilies in his hand. They were beautiful...

"(Y/N), don't speak. Just let me talk and then you can talk, alright? These are for you. You have been filling up my mind palace and I can't get anything done with you around. That's not bad though, I think, Molly didn't think so anyway. She told me that i'm in love with you and I think I am. So, I wanted to tell you that and, well, I'm not sure where we are suppose to go from here..." Sherlock rambled on, making you giggle. He quickly looked up, afraid that he said something wrong but when he looked at you, you captured your lips in a sweet kiss. 

He slowly set the flowers down on the table beside him so he could wrap his arms around the small of your back. At first he was nervous but soon he took control and kissed you back. The kiss lasted a few moments before you pulled away, a smile gracing your face.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes..."

"I love you too..."

As the two of you were standing there, staring into each other's eyes, you heard a squeal from downstairs. Guess John just told Mrs.Hudson what Sherlock was doing upstairs.


End file.
